


Are You Going to finish that or...

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Semi hates pirates, he really and truly can't stand them. So why does the captain of a pirate make his heart beat faster?





	Are You Going to finish that or...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Stacysmash requested "are you going to finish that or.." For BokuSemi and my brain went "this should be about pirates" sorry for the not so sneaky KuroDai

Semi hated sailors whether they be poor fisherman or members of the royal navy, even pirates and merchants didn’t escape his wraith. He had spent his life on a ship, he had worked hard every day of his life and what did that get him? A scar around his throat that marked him a traitor, a band that would make sure he would never set foot upon another ship in his life. It hadn’t mattered much when he had been left stranded on a tiny island without any shade, he was sure he was meant to die there. He hadn’t meant to mutiny but the crew had been disease ridden and on their last leg while the captain sat comfortable in his gold ladden room, eating the last of the good food until all that was left was moldy bread and maggot infused soup. Semi had just been trying to get the captain to stop for supplies is all, no one had spoken for him as the captain had him tied up and dragged off the side of the ship by his neck.

Most of the crew of Yatagarasu tumbled into Semi’s tavern and he cracked a smile in greeting at them as they crowed happily, crowding around the bar Semi was behind and talking all at once. He supposed there was a couple exceptions to his burning hatred, but that mostly had to do with the fact that Yatagarasu had rescued his half dead self from the island and nursed him back to health.

The Yatagarasu were pirates but they were as true hearted as they came. They had a fearsome reputation that they happily upheld, but many ships had passed by the island Semi was marooned on and none had even glanced his way. Even when they saw he was marked as a mutineer they still treated him the same. When he was well enough he started working in a pub and used his position to pass along bits of information to the crew of Yatagarasu as a way to pay off his debt.

“Enough, go sit down you bunch of pox invested ingrates.” The captain of Yatagarasu yelled out, shoving bodies away from the bar. Semi knew it was partially all an act, Sawamura Daichi loved his crew even if they did nothing but cause him trouble and give him gray hairs. “Soup and bread all around, one pint each and don’t let them talk you into another.” Sawamura handed Semi several coppers for the food as he leaned against the bar while Semi ducked into the kitchen to start cutting up bread and serving the still simmering soup.

Despite Semi’s dislike of sailors, he enjoyed working in a tavern in a busy port. He mostly liked eavesdropping on other sailors conversations and passing that information over to Sawamura, who swooped in to steal treasure or raid ships before anyone else could. Sawamura was the kind of captain most ought to be. He would make sure his crew ate before he did, and he would have some of the younger ones run food to those who had to stay aboard the ship to do repairs and keep watch. He shared his wealth and paid his crew better than most.

On Semi’s third trip out of the kitchen he noticed that the tavern had new guests. He didn’t bother keeping the dislike off his face as he turned away from them and let the other barmaid handle the other two pirate captains and several of their crew that was now mingling amongst the Yatagarasu crew.

Semi placed food and drinks in front of Sugawara and Azumane before looking around for their captain. He spotted him quickly, for his companions were the loudest in the tavern and he almost asked Sugawara to bring Sawamura’s food over to the table.

Metal flashed as Semi started his slow walk over to the occupied table, he watched in slight amusement as Sawamura pressed a deadly looking but simply adorned blade to Kuroo’s throat. Enough pressure was applied so the skin indented but not enough to actually cut him. Sawamura was known for his steady head and calm personality, except when it came to the captain of the Bakeneko.

“I will only say this once more, get your hand off my thigh.” Sawamura spoke between gritted teeth but Kuroo’s smirk never left his face even as he held both his hands up in surrender. Semi had been alarmed the first time he had seen the two of them interact, but both crews remained at ease even when their captains did come to blows.

“Here you go.” Semi said, interrupting them purposefully and putting the food and mug down in front of Sawamura. Semi knew that after Sawamura had a bit of food in his belly he was much less likely to actually attack Kuroo, which would save some of the furniture in the bar from being broken in the fight.

“Thank you Semi.” Sawamura said gruffly as he put the dagger away before starting to dig in.

“Two more.” Kuroo took his eyes off of Sawamura long enough to give Semi a smarmy-looking smirk, as if he knew how much it pained Semi to wait on Kuroo and his other captain friend. Semi gave a stiff nod before walking away, thinking that he had gotten away from having any interaction with-

“Hey hey hey Semi!” Semi grimaced as he walked quicker into the kitchen, thinking that would save him but he should have known better. “Can I get an extra piece of bread? Oh and more soup please!” Semi tried not to look over at the other captain, he really did, but he couldn’t resist.

Bokuto Koutarou was the captain of the Tengu, a fearsome pirate ship that plagued the sea. They had a well developed reputation that most of the time, Semi found hard to connect to the man in front of him. Bokuto was big and broad with multi-hued hair and deeply tanned skin. Semi had no idea what Bokuto’s intention was towards him but considering he was a blackhearted pirate, Semi knew it couldn’t be good.

There were several different people who tried to get into Semi’s pants just to have the novelty of sleeping with a traitor. They thought he ought to be grateful for the attention they paid him, thankful for any small intimacy because he was so undesirable to the majority.

There was a part of Semi that wanted to tell Bokuto to fuck off, but the bigger and more wary part knew that Bokuto had earned his reputation through various dark deeds. Despite Semi’s bad temper, he knew when to keep his mouth shut and keep his opinions to himself so instead of ordering Bokuto out of the kitchen, he instead nodded and ladled more soup into a bowl.

Semi could feel Bokuto’s eyes on him, an intense look that Semi had yet to grown used to, before he disappeared from the doorway and Semi let out an audible sigh.

“Can you handle the room while I make more food?” Amanai asked, her face flushed and Semi forced back a grin at the memory of Amanai standing by the table Tanaka was sitting at. Semi was indebted to Amanai also, for letting him work here despite the mark around his neck.

“Of course.” Semi nodded as he loaded up another tray to take out. “Tanaka’s looking well, isn’t he?” He couldn’t help but ask before slipping out of the kitchen before Amanai could hit him.

Semi couldn’t understand the relationship between Kuroo and Sawamura, or if there was one at all. Kuroo did seem to like provoking various reactions out of many people, but the intensity of his focus on Sawamura spoke of something more. Then there was Sawamura, who despite sometimes throwing a punch or shoving Kuroo off a seat, mostly just allowed Kuroo to get away with his constant teasing. Semi knew the power hidden beneath the black tunic and long jacket, had seen Sawamura truly fight. He never turned that against Kuroo.

“Thank you.” Bokuto grinned up at Semi, who only gave a small nod as he took the money given to him. Kuroo broke off half his bread before placing it on Sawamura’s plate, who gave him a suspicious look.

“I’m watching my figure.” Kuroo patted his flat stomach, drawing Sawamura’s eyes downwards before he snatched up the piece of bread in Kuroo’s hands, who just grinned in response.

“Semi-” Bokuto started but thankfully another patron called out for Semi, who turned around and walked over to help them.

Food and drink flew around the rowdy tavern. As promised, Semi cut off the Yatagarasu crew at one drink but everyone else was drinking with abandon. After Sawamura had finished his third bowl of soup he had disappeared upstairs, Semi didn’t fail to notice that Kuroo disappeared soon after and Bokuto had drifted to another table.

“That’ll be five coppers.” Semi said after he had placed down the drink and food in front of the newest patrons.

“But we’ve already paid you.” One of the men said, sharing a sleezy grin with the others. Semi was used to this behavior. Everyone knew how Amanai and Semi were honorary members of the Yatagarasu and most didn’t try anything while the crew was in town, especially if the captain was in the tavern. The painted crow behind the tavern sign was there for a reason after all, but still some tried because Amanai was a woman and Semi a traitor.

“I’m sorry but you haven’t so that’ll be five coppers.” Semi said with a little more force. He usually received payment first but they had called out to him while he was already heading back to the bar to pour more drinks.

Semi could feel the wild gaze of some of the Yatagarasu crew, intense and burning as they slowly paid more attention. He didn’t want a fight to break out over five coppers but he knew a storm was brewing, it was the reason why Sawamura always cut them off after one drink unless it was a particularly special occasion.

“Fine!” The man slapped down two coppers and Semi let out a hiss between his teeth as he grabbed it, figuring that would be the best he could get. He turned around as the lively chatter resumed, fingers clenched around the two measly copper pieces as his heart thundered in his ears. He didn’t hear what the man said behind him except the words ‘traitor’ and ‘slut’ were thrown around.

Everything went deathly quiet as Semi turned around to see what had caught the attention of the whole tavern. Bokuto stood with his gun cocked and ready, pressed against the man who had given in the coppers.

“I believe he said five coppers.” Bokuto’s grin was nowhere in sight, which was a shocking look. Even when Bokuto got into a brawl he still smiled through the whole thing, as if he enjoyed a good fight. He looked every bit the pirate captain as he pressed the barrel against the mans temple, watched with heavy lidded eyes that portrayed none of his good humor.

The man slapped down three more copper pieces with a shaking hand, his adam's apple bobbing up in down in his throat rapidly.

“Hey hey hey Akaashi.” Bokuto said, voice flat as his eyes never left the shaking mans form in front of him. “How many copper pieces do you see there?”

“Three, captain.” Akaashi answered from the next table over, where he was leaning against Sugawara’s side in a relaxed state that didn’t betray how quickly he could be up and by Bokuto’s side.

“And how many was owed?” Bokuto asked, pressing the gun against the man until his head was touching his opposite shoulder.

“Five.” Akaashi answered in his soft, deadpanned tone as Sugawara shot Semi a grin and a wink over the top of the black head of hair.

“Maybe he can’t count, captain!” A voice offered up. Semi thought it had to be Konoha, who was the only one brave or stupid enough to poke at Bokuto when he looked like he was ready to commit murder.

Two more copper pieces were put on top of the three already on the table. Semi reached past Bokuto, slightly ashamed to see his hand had a slight tremble in it as he grabbed the pieces and backed up once more. Bokuto uncocked his gun and put it away, grin fully back in place.

“Thank you for your patronage boys.” Semi turned as Bokuto said that, making his way quickly to the kitchen where Amanai was poking her head out. Tanaka had positioned himself by the door and he patted Semi’s shoulder as he passed by him.

“Amanai, put that away.” Semi hissed out as he saw the gun in her hand. She tilted her chin up defiantly even as she did what she was told. “You can’t threaten to shoot every pigheaded man.”

“Watch me.” Amanai challenged, which did make Semi let out a reluctant laugh as some of the tension faded from him. “Why don’t you stay back here for a bit, the breads almost ready to come out of the oven.” She advised, gently tucking a piece of Semi’s hair behind his ear. Semi was about to protest, not wanting to send Amanai out to deal with the wolves by herself but he caught sight of Tanaka’s broad back still guarding the kitchen and knew she would be fine. Not as if the tall woman needed Tanaka to protect her, she did a fine job of that herself, but the Yatagarasu would let no harm befall her while Semi pulled himself together.

Amanai suggested Semi eat something before she slipped out of the kitchen, touching Tanaka’s shoulder as she went. Semi took Amanai’s suggestion and made himself a bowl of soup, leaning against the counter and beginning to eat it as he absentmindedly watched the oven and counted the minutes in his head to make sure all of Amanai’s hard work didn’t burn.

Semi’s shoulders stiffened as he heard a boot scuffing the ground behind him, he turned quickly with a knife clutched in his hand then let out a slow breath when he saw it was Bokuto standing there. Bokuto’s eyes trailed down to the knife and a grin slowly spread across his face as he met Semi’s eyes once more.

“If you try and stab someone while holding the knife like that you’re going to end up cutting your own fingers.” Bokuto strode forward and adjusted Semi’s grip.

“I’ve never had to stab someone before.” Semi said as an excuse, though he’s not sure why he felt the need to explain himself.

“It’s useless unless you know where to stab, even then bones tend to get in the way.” Bokuto raised Semi’s hand, pressing the knife against Bokuto’s throat in the exact same position Sawamura had his own dagger to Kuroo’s earlier. “Cut here, person will bleed out before they take their next breath. There’s one in the arm and leg that will do the same thing but those are harder to get to.”

“Aren’t you worried about the knife at your throat?” Semi asked, his own pulse beating hard in his neck as if he was the one with the blade to the vulnerable spot. Bokuto slid his large hand to Semi’s wrist, thick fingers wrapped around the muscle and bone there.

“Are you scared of me?” Bokuto asked instead of answering Semi. Semi pulled away and dropped the knife quickly onto the counter, looking away from Bokuto’s too intense gaze.

“Did you come back here expecting me to thank you for causing a scene?” Semi practically spat out because yes, he was afraid of Bokuto. Ever since he had been hung on the side of the ship, grasping for breath and clawing at the rope and the slick wood of the ship he had been afraid. Even after Sawamura and his crew showed him such kindness, Semi was still afraid of them. He was especially afraid of Bokuto though who smiled at Semi as if he was something important and stuck up for him as if he cared. Semi wasn’t an idiot, he refused to allow himself to grow close to anyone like he had his old crew. He had risked everything to try and protect them, to stick up for them and just give them the care they deserved and he had gotten nothing in return.

“I came back here because I wanted to make sure you were alright.” And that was what was so dangerous about Bokuto Koutarou. He wasn’t sly and cunning, ready with a smile to your face and a blade to the gut like Kuroo was, even Sawamura was the cunning type though he was more honest than others. But Bokuto was truthful about everything he said. It was what made him so terrifying because when he said he was going to kill someone, they knew it for the truth it was.

“Why?” Semi frowned hard at Bokuto. “If you think I’ll be a good lay you can forget about it, if you think I’ll feel grateful for your affections then you can go to hell.”

“So that’s why you’re always so angry?” Bokuto asked, eyebrows raising before he stepped closer and his fingers were suddenly on Semi’s neck, his thumb carressing the deep scar there. “This thing here? Semi, if I wanted to bed you because of this I would have just told you so.” Semi swallowed hard while he stared up at Bokuto, had to because they were so close though there wasn’t a drastic height difference between them.

“What do you want from me?” Semi wanted to kick himself for the words coming out so breathy. He felt like a hypocrite because he said he wouldn’t be grateful for any affection, but a little light touching was turning him into a puddle. Bokuto’s eyes were on his scar though as he slowly and carefully stroked the marred skin.

“Do you know how Tetsurou and I met?” Bokuto finally asked. “We were born into a whore house together. I got lucky because I wasn’t pretty like Tetsurou was, but I was always big and strong so they sold me off and I became someone's property. I killed that person but not before he marked me.” Semi felt like this was private information and he knew he wouldn’t be sharing it with anyone else. Semi had a nice childhood, his parents weren’t wealthy but they had been well off and he had never wanted for anything. He had a good education and was raised to be a gentleman, but the mantle of society had felt like a too tight coat so he had joined the navy.

Bokuto stepped back, his hand dropping away from Semi before he pulled his white tunic up, revealing sun kissed skin and hard earned muscles. It took Semi a moment to notice the tattoo against Bokuto’s ribs, the name that was not Bokuto’s own written crudely. Some of the skin around it was puckered, as if it had never healed right.

“Kuroo is marked as a whore, I’m no one baring the name of an owner, and Sawamura-” Bokuto’s grin was sudden, spreading across his whole face as he dropped his tunic back into place. Semi refused to mourn the loss of skin. “Would probably murder me and my crew if I gave away his secret. But none of us are our past and if people would judge you by the mark on your neck then fuck them.”

Semi wanted to push Bokuto away because he so suddenly felt like crying and he hated that. He didn’t need someone elses assurances to tell him that he wasn’t the traitor he was made out to be, that he did not mutiny and he was still worthy of respect. He didn’t need Bokuto to tell him that he was worth something, but it felt far too good to hear it.

“There’s just one thing I’m wondering,” Bokuto stepped closer once more and Semi found his heart beat a little faster in something besides anger and fear. “Are you going to finish that or…” Semi blinked in confusion before he looked down to where Bokuto was pointing.

“Shit the bread!” Semi yelled, shoving Bokuto away from his dinner, the man had eaten three entire bowls of soup why did he need Semi’s dinner too? Before opening the oven to pull out the bread, breathing a sigh of relief when it came out unburnt. He turned to Bokuto and let out a yell as Bokuto shovelled his soup into his mouth.

“Thank you Semi!” Bokuto dropped the empty bowl on the counter, running out of the kitchen with a wave as if Semi had given him permission to eat the rest of his dinner.

“Damn pirates.” Semi muttered with far more affection than he would ever admit to having.


End file.
